dofusfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Enutrof/Sorte/2
Créditos de criação -> Grezeli, Ak Caduceu, Temozarela. Bom, já estava na hora de termos um Tutorial sobre esta classe! com um pouco menos de 1.50...homens carecas mulheres gordinhas ^-x ESTE TUTORIAL É DESTINADO A ENU'S QUE QUEIRAM SE TORNAR MÁQUINAS DE COMBATES!!!TRANSBORDANDO DE MALDADE ATÉ AS ORELHAS hohohohoho Todas as magias em cor azul seram as VITAIS para você. Todas as magias em cor vermelho seram as upáveis para você. Todas as magias em cor verde seram opcionais. Criei meu enu, ficou bunitão, agora o que devo fazer ? Bem-vindo ao mundo do Dofus! Você acaba de surgir do nada em frente de uma estátua já possuindo barba e arécem no lvl 1!@ Primeiro passo, converse com o anfitrião deste mundo, Eclastar Granite e espere aparecer um Falcão chamado Ganymede(Gavião, galinha gigante, como você quiser) lhe convidando para apresentar o que fazer neste mundo mágico X), convite este no qual você irá aceitar. 1° Spell Break - Quando você começa o jogo, já tens 3 magias básicas. São elas: SORTE / FORTUNE - Aumenta o atributo de chance somente na batalha. no nível 5 ela pode te dar de +51 a +60 de chance custando 4 AP, podendo ter um Critical hit de +111 de Chance. ARREMESSO DE PÁ/ SHOVEL THROWING - Uma magia engraçada para sacanear seus amigos atacando-os, fora isso não vai prestar para você. Mesmo que você vá upar sozinho RESISTA A TENTAÇÃO de upar esta magia. DESINVACAÇÃO / UNSOMMONING - Pode vir a ficar interessante no nível 6 pois o turno de cooldown para usá-la é de 1 porém 6 AP sucks, logo releve esta magia *mais uma vez use nas summons do teu amigo osamoda so para se divertir e sacanear, afinal tu é um ENUTROF CHEIO DE MALDADE*. OOOOOOOOOOOOOO GANHEI UM NÍVEL!! SOU LVL 2 AGORA!!! O QUE FAZER?! Bom, como você é um BATTLE ENU todos os seus pontos de atributos seram destinados a Chance! onde: Estes em interrogação são indeterminados pois nunca ninguem upou vit ou wis com characteristc points PARABÉNS PELO LVL 2!! Agora, coloque todos os teus pontos em chance até dizer chega. Eu, Caduceu fiel seguidor desta classe, particularmente scrollei a chance inicial do meu Enu (não vou dizer até quanto ) se tu puderes fazer isso também, no futuro irá agradecer 2° Spell Break - Level 3, uma nova magia. CHAVE REDUTIVA / REDUCING KEY - Muito tentador, reduzir em até -5 de range do oponente por até 5 turnos (caso critical dura 6 turnos) com um range de 8 e cooldown de 6 turnos (5 com a magia no lvl 6). Porém não aconselho maximizar essa magia, somente quando estiver por completo neste tutorial pois todos os outros spells estarão maximizados. Ok, já chegei no lvl 5, o que faço? Muito bem pequeno, você esta a apenas 1 lvl da sua amiguinha que vai lhe ajudar a upar... Bifurcação de Spell - caso tu vá upar para o resto da tua infama vidinha com algum high(mid) lvl não precisa te preocupar com esta magia que está por vir. para atingir o nível 6 aconselho PROFUNDAMENTE que ganhe XP fazendo quests! Além de XP ainda pode ainda vir a ganhar um troco para o início dificil. Quest do Dofus pela Comunidade Brasileira de Dofus - CDB 3° Spell break - Level 6, minha amiguinha ^^ SACOLA ANIMADA / LIVING BAG - Ela tem um Hp base e ainda ganha HP conforme o seu. Se sacrifica a te defender sofrendo a cada hit que você tomar até vir a quebrar D: (ela não morre, ela quebra). Para você enu que vai seguir este tutorial, upe está magia até o lvl 4, quando atingires o nível 6 já tera 5 Spell Points, poderá deixa-la no nível 2. Do lvl 6 ao Lvl 10 continue fazendo as quests para upar e ganhar um troco. 4° Spell Break - Level 9, Yo ho ho! Critical Hit! CAIXA DE PANDORA / PANDORA BOX - Ok, este spell vai ser o típico spell que já usará no primeiro turno quando estiver num lvl superior. Por hora, continue upando a Living bag até tela no nível 4. Este será o seu segundo spell a estar no nível 5 AQP (Assim que possível) =P. Ok, estou no Lvl 10! Não tenho mais quests para fazer D:, posso começar a bater em alguns bichos? Pode sim pequeno padawan, mas primeiro para sua própria proteção irá comprar um arma para se proteger dos inimigos crueis das redondezas de astrub. Comprará uma Powerful Twiggy Shovel. Do lvl 10 ao 18 irá matar Gobbals, com a tua bag no lvl 4 não serão problemas. 5° Spell Break - Level 13, bleh! Rocks Den - ATENÇÃO, esta magia so lhe será útil em PvP's, pois ao contrário dos Sram que so perdem a invisbilidade se fazem um range ataque, nós enu's perdemos a invisibilidade fazendo qualquer tipo de ataque agressivo. Usará esta magia para ajudar a passar o tempo contra os Sram, ou para se aproximar de um oponente já com todos seus Buffs on. SIM, tu pode usar todos os buffs quando estiver invisivel que não se tornará visivel. Aconselho deixar essa magia no nível 3. MAS NÃO AGORA! R.I.P. Essa spell (infelizmente) não existe mais MELHOR DA VIDA / MOUND - Ataque que precisa de range diferenciada, baseado em Str e inicialmente custa 5 Ap. Como o intuito deste tutorial é montar um Enu chance, ignore este spell. Level 17, Não adianta bombar x) PÁ ESPECTRAL / GHOSTLY SHOVEL - VUALA, está magia vai te permitir chutar muitas nádegas mundo a fora ^^, até o nível 4 te custa 5 Ap, no nível 5 vai te custar só 4 Ap com um critical chance de 1 / 10. Contra alguns inimigos ela também vai te ser muito útil e ainda ganhará um "Well Done" dos seus colegas de time. Não precisa te preocupar com ela por agora, pois nada que tu possa vir a enfrentar por hora precisa de Unbewitche. Level 18! Já consegui fazer uma boa grana com os gob horns! Posso lutar contra outras criaturas? Pode Sim, agora do lvl 18 ao 23 vais matar Boars! Cuidado com os ataques dele! Tente não se aproximar muito, mantenha uma distância considerável deles. Aconselho para tal momento usares Holic Bow. BÔNUS TRACK Vamos colocar a casa em ordem, até o level 20 seus spells devem estar assim: Spell's - Por ordem de importância Sacola animada / Living Bag - Nível 4 Sorte / Fortune - Nível 3 Caixa de pandora / Pandora's Box - Nível 1 Pá espectral / Ghostly Shovel - Nível 1 EeeEEEEeEEEeEEEe assim ao level 20 deverá ter 3 spell points. Fim do BÔNUS TRACK 6° Spell Break - Level 21, Chega Level 26 >,< MELHOR DA VIDA / PRIME OF LIFE - Um spell que só pode ser usado uma vez ao turno e Baseado na sua agility, blah ;/...ignore este spell ^=^ Ok Ok, estou no lvl 23! O Que fazer agora? Boars + Prespics FTW!! Até o level 26 (6) 7° Spell Break - Level 26, O Início da destruição, hohohohohoho ARREMESSO DE MOEDAS / COINS THROWING - Parabéns! Se até aqui você não desistiu de jogar com o Enu és um homem(mulher) de potencial! É uma pessoa calma (sim, pois é triste ver o seu amigo que escolheu um sadida e arécem que tu pegou o lvl 26 ele já era 50), é uma pessoa divertida (vai me dizer que jogar com enu's não é divertido?(para não dizer sádico)). Enfim, assim que tu catou lvl 26 deverá ter 9 Spell Points, Podendo assim que pegar esta magia tela no nível 4 faltando apenas 1 ponto para o nível 5 e assim que estive no 5 com fabulosos 12 pontos de Range. Sem mais comentários sobre esta magia. Estou ansioso para usar minha nova magia!!Aonde posso estreala? Do Level 26 até o level 60 poderá matar as Dark Creatures que ficam nos arredores de Sufokia! Mas com cuidado, comece devagar, matando apenas single's mobs, aqueles padeiros que ficam andando sozinhos, ou pequeno grupos de Robbers, e gradativamente aumente o nível de adrenalina aumentando o número de criaturas nos mobs. ATENÇÃO, no ínicio nunca sob hipótese alguma tente matar mobs no qual se inclua DARK MINERS, eles são tenebrosos @_@ 8° Spell Break - Level 29, o spell menos ou menos ;/ PÁ ANIMADA / LIVING SHOVEL - Se lembre que você não é um animalzinho de Prospecting, então nem pense em upar esta magia. Ela é útil para servir de Meat Tank, então use ela somente para se livrar de sofrer danos. Level 31, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, na. AMBIÇÃO / GREED - Acho que já está bem claro que tu não é um animalzinho de um ser superior, porque tu iriar querer aumentar a Int ou Str de todo mundo? No nível 1 já está por demais. Level 36, Beija o... Beijo da Pá / SHOVEL KISS - Olha, não precisa de LoS, pena que é int based...não vale a pena se preocupar em gastar Spell Points nela. BÔNUS TRACK Até o level 40, suas magias devem estar assim: Spell's - Por ordem de importância Arremesso de moedas / Coins Throwing - Nível 5 Sorte / Fortune - Nível 5 Caixa de Pandora / Pandoras Box - Nível 3 Sacola animada / Living Bag - Nível 4 Sobrando 2 Spell Points Fim do BÔNUS TRACK Level 42, ooooôÔOOOoOo lerdeza MASSIVIDADE / CLUMSINESS - No papel funciona bonito, mas na real atualidade com tamanha Mp resist dos adversários torna praticamente uma loteria usar este spell, não aconselho upar até porque mais adiante tu terás uma magia que drenará Mp e ainda fará um bom Dmg. Level 46, drenar AP MASSIVIDADE DE MASSO / MASS CLUMSINESS - Tira Ap (ao menos tenta) de todos os adversário no mapa, custando 6 Ap para usar no nível 5. Não aconselho upar. Level 54, Acelera Rubinho!!! ACELERAÇÃO / ACCELERATION - HELL YES! Para você Enu, máquina de combate, cogitar a possibilidade de ter de 2 a 3 Mp ganhos é algo maravilhoso! Principalmente em Pvp's! Vale lembrar que também é possível usar esta magia para o seu time aliado. Level 60, eis que um raio desce do céu para paralizar seus inimigos, prova de que tu é o escolhido! PÁ DE JULGAMENTO / SHOVEL OF JUDGEMENT - Tantaaaaaaannn, sim! Sua principal magia para sua vida longa de dofus! No lvl 5 custa 4 Ap e com um critical chance de 1/5, caso dé critico pode tirar 3 Mp do Adversário! Maximize essa magia assim que tu ganhares ela! BÔNUS TRACK Até o level 60, suas magias devem estar assim: Spell's - Por ordem de importância Pá de Julgamento / Shovel of Judgement - Nível 5 Aceleração / Acceleration - Nível 5 Arremesso de Moedas / Coins Throwing - Nível 5 Sorte / Fortune - Nível 5 Caixa de pandora / Pandora Box - Nível 3 Sobrando 2 Spell Points Fim do BÔNUS TRACK Sou um Enu no lvl 60 cheio de kobalit e kouartz, aonde devo upar agora? Bem, vá matar as dark creatures que ficam perto da cidadela de Brakmarian (lá são bem maiores os mobs) até o lvl 65. COMENTÁRIO Quando tu chegar no lvl 65 já tera a Pandora Box Maximizada, ai tu vai mudar de mira a criaturas. Vai treinar matando Fungi Masters (Por hora, evite os Fungis de lvl 54) ou Blops (Por hora, evite mobs com Indigo Blops até ter a Ghostly Shovel no lvl 5). Daqui pra frente padawan...teus fieis amigos até o lvl 100 seram estas criaturas. Procure intercalar de Fungis para blops pois chega uma hora que se tu ficar so em um deles tu enche o saco >.< 9° Spell Break - Level 70, NÃO FAÇA O QUE EU ESTOU PENSANDO QUE TU VAI FAZER! PÁ MASSACRANTE / SLAUGHTERING SHOVEL - Eis a grande magia do enu!@#! er.... ERRADO!!!! Mais uma magia bonita no papel, tu logo pensa: "Nossa no level 5 posso fazer de 7 – 46 de Dmg!" Sim, é muito bonito todo esse damage, mas existe o risco da probabilidade perder 6 Ap usando essa magia e fazer um dano tosco ;/...Não sou a voz da razão dos enutrof's, mas como este tutorial é baseado no meu aprendizado e ignorância, não aconselho upar esta magia. BÔNUS TRACK Até o level 80, suas magias devem estar assim: Spell's - Por ordem de importância Pá de Julgamento / Shovel of Judgement - Nível 5 Aceleração / Acceleration - Nível 5 Arremesso de Moedas / Coins Throwing - Nível 5 Sorte / Fortune - Nível 5 Caixa de Pandora / Pandora Box - Nível 5 Pá espectral / Ghostly Shovel - Nível 5 Sobrando 5 Spell Points Fim do BÔNUS TRACK Level 80, Além de raios, os deuses jogam batatas! CORRUPÇÃO / BRIBERY - Usa essa magia para dar HP para o seu inimigo, em troca ele perde o turno. Cooldown pitoresco, upe essa magia se você pensa em deletar seu Char . Level 100, Eis a grande hora! BÁU ANIMADO / LIVING CHEST - Parabéns! Tu conseguiu! Chegou ao Lvl 100 com essa classe tão dificil de upar , agora colherá os frutos de tanto suor! Esta spell é o motivo de não ter desperdiçado os spell points na Living Shovel, No lvl 5 custa 7 Ap e "se torna" um aliado na sua batalha recebendo os drops que podem vir a cair! Maximize AQP! BÔNUS TRACK Até o level 100, suas magias devem estar assim: Spell's - Por ordem de importância Baú Animado / Living Chest - Nível 5 Pa de Julgamento / Shovel of Judgement - Nível 5 Aceleração / Acceleration - Nível 5 Arremesso de moedas / Coins Throwing - Nível 5 Sorte / Fortune - Nível 5 Caixa de pandora / Pandora Box - Nível 5 Pá Espectral / Ghostly Shovel - Nível 5 Sobrando 15 Spell Points Fim do BÔNUS TRACK LISTA DE SPELL EXTRAS! Perícia em Pá / Shovel Skill - Procure por ela quando tu atingires o level 72, e vá upando ela até chegar o nível 5, sem muita pressa. Release - Uma magia muito útil contra as Agi Locks, deixe-a no nível 1, opcional nível 2, mais do que isso é exagero. Perícia em Dagas / Dagger Skill - Procure Forjar alguma dagger para water dmg, é bom ter essa habilidade diferencial pelo simples fato da grande maioria das daggers serem 3 Ap, com um High Critical chance e boas high lvl daggers dão atributos de Agility e Chance. EQUIPAMENTOS!! Buenas, eu sempre upei com meu enu, foram poucas as hunts que eu fui sendo um low lvl, logo: Level 1 até 38 use sempre Young Adventurer Set mesclando com o Robber Set (Por causa dos +dmg do Robber e +wis do Adv. Set) Level 38 até ?? - Quando chegares ao 38 Substitua o Adv. Set pelo Prespic Set, continue mesclando com o Robber Set. Use Tarsy's boots. Quando chegar ao level 43 procure por um bom Blue Scararing e procure fazer ou comprar um bom Akwadala Hat, se o roll dele for melhor do que o seu prespic lining, substitua. OBS: Ao chegar no level 40, procure comprar (ou fazer) The Celestial Brooch, comece a pensar em montar seu Set que dê 8 Ap para o futuro. level 48 use um bom Wisdom Adelus; level 49 use Ragalde's boots; level 67 use Desire Ball Cloak - Tente comprar um com uma boa wisdow, pois ele vai subsituir teu prespic por um bom tempo. level 68 use Gobball Breeder boots; level 70 use 2x Ano Neemous Ring, um em cada mãozinha =P Level 72 Ares! Usando junto com o The Celestial Brooch + Adelus + Gobball Breeder + 2x Ano neemous + Desire Ball + Akwadala Hat = Um bom set de wisdom e com 8 Ap, logo 2x SoJ por turno. Ponha na cabeça que enu sem 8 Ap = Loser. Verdade dói mas tem que ser dita. Extra para batalhas -> Sapphire Dragolining (Level 70) Level 80 substitua o The Celestial Brooch pelo Shika's Ears Level 83 substitua os 2x Ano Neemous por 2x Gorgofied Rings ou 1x Gorgofied e 1 Gelano para poder usar uma outra pá. Extra para batalhas -> Black Dragolining (level 93) Armas: Level 6 - Powerful Twiggy Shovel Level 15 - Holic Bow Level 20 - Ergot Mina Level 30 - Ykulf Bow Level 55 - Zebuth Shovel Level 72 - Ares Level 80 > Boa Sorte companheiro, daqui pra frente a grande maioria so forjando =P, porém aconselho essas pás: Helabete Shovel Mairhe Shovel Hebuse Shovel